


Afraid

by highfuncti0ningfangirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfuncti0ningfangirl/pseuds/highfuncti0ningfangirl
Summary: You’re afraid of an impending storm, and no one knows about your irrational fear.. or so you think.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 68





	Afraid

You were afraid of thunderstorms.

It was ridiculous, you knew, but it wasn’t like you could help it. It had been one of your biggest fears for as long as you could remember, and probably the most irrational too, like a fear of spiders. It wasn’t going to hurt you, but you just hated it, the sound of thunder rolling across the sky making it appear as though the clouds were about to explode, and the forks of lightning striking down to the ground, dangerous bolts of electricity with the potential to do immense damage.

Okay, so maybe you made it sound worse than it really was in your head, but the fear was irrational, and not your fault.

It was late, and you were in your apartment at the Avengers HQ, lying in bed, listening to the sound of rain hitting your window, trying to get to sleep. And failing.

Everyone had known the storm was coming, it had been building for the last couple of days, and weather reports had told of how massive it was bound to be, much to your annoyance. Obviously, no one else knew of your stupid fear, especially not Thor. You could imagine how hilarious the literal god of thunder would find one of his best friends fearing a storm.

You could hear the wind picking up outside, and heaved a massive sigh, acknowledging the fact that you weren’t going to be getting any sleep tonight. Glancing at your clock, which told you it was past midnight, you sat up and swung your legs over the side of your bed, turning your light on as you did so. As you walked across your bedroom you caught sight of yourself in your mirror and scowled, running a hand through your bed hair.

“It’s just a storm (Y/N), stop being so pathetic.” you told yourself crossly, and immediately after jumped violently as a huge rumble of thunder boomed across the sky. It sounded as though the atmosphere was trying to tear itself apart. Letting out a shaky breath, you grabbed a hoodie from the hook on the back of your door, pulled it over your head and padded out into your main living area, switching the lights on as you went. The floor to ceiling window that dominated one of your walls was like mirror glass, you could see out of it but no one else could see in, so there was no need for blinds, which you were now regretting as you took in a perfect view of the unfolding storm outside. You’d never seen clouds so dark. Another clap of thunder echoed, and you swiftly turned your back on the window. Thor would probably be able to stop this, but there was no way you were going to him about this. He couldn’t know about your fear.

Deciding that a hot drink might help, you set about making hot chocolate (caffeine right now would obliterate any remaining chance you might have of falling asleep) and thought about a movie you had been wanting to watch for a while; with headphones on you wouldn’t be able to hear the disaster that was the storm raging outside. Just as you sat down with your drink and TV remote, thinking that this might not be so bad after all, the loudest clap of thunder yet sounded, and then a terrifyingly bright flash of lightning which caused you to nearly spill your drink.

Trying to blink tears from your eyes, you set your mug down on the coffee table and curled up on the sofa with your head against your knees, hugging your legs, taking deep breaths. You’d never felt so annoyed at yourself, this was ridiculous.

Suddenly, you heard a sound which you hadn’t been expecting. The door opening.

“(Y/N)?”

It was Loki. Fabulous.

Actually, you were glad you weren’t on your own anymore, but now you would have to tell him what the matter was. He was by your side in an instant, cupping your face with his hands.

“Knock knock.” you muttered sarcastically.

“Are you… crying?” he frowned, wiping a tear from your cheek.

“No.” you sniffed, avoiding his eyes.

“I knew you didn’t like storms, but this is really bad, why didn’t you tell me!?” he asked, gazing at you intently.

“Loki… wait, what? You knew? How!?” you exclaimed, finally meeting his gaze, convinced you had kept your secret well.

“It was only slightly obvious,” he chuckled, “every time this storm has been mentioned over the last day or two you’ve gone uncharacteristically quiet, which is definitely not like you at all.”

You sighed, wondering how you could have ever thought you could keep anything from this annoying boyfriend of yours, and were just about to reply when another clap of thunder made you practically leap off the sofa. Smiling slightly, Loki pulled you back towards him, and you gladly let him wrap his arms around you, burying your face in his shoulder.

“I’m not to fond of storms either you know.” he told you, running a hand through your hair slowly.

“I thought you weren’t scared of anything.” you mumbled, nudging him.

“I didn’t say I was scared, I just… dislike them.” he replied, nudging you back.

You nudged him again, harder, causing him to grab a pillow and thwack you with it, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

You gasped, lunging for a pillow of your own and returning the attack.

“That was a declaration of war!” you proclaimed, before getting rugby tackled on to the sofa.

After five minutes of intense battle, your pillow finally gave up the ghost and exploded in a flurry of feathers, decorating your living room beautifully.

“Oops.” you panted, grinning guilty at Loki, who stared at you for a moment and then dropped his pillow, pulling you towards him again and trapping you in his embrace. You rested your forehead against his chest and he put his chin on your head – you were the perfect height. Another flash of lightning; you closed your eyes, not minding as much as before now that you had company. He gave you a squeeze, kissed your forehead, then pulled back.

“So, what now?” he asked.

“You’re staying?” you replied, smiling.

“Sorry love, you’re stuck with me until this storm blows itself out.” he told you, falling back on to the sofa and motioning you to follow suit. Grinning at him, you did.

One and a half films, a few snacks and a pillow fort later, the storm was over. Not that you or Loki noticed.

You were both asleep in your (insanely impressive) pillow fort.


End file.
